<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Selfish Wish by smallestsenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264694">A Selfish Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai'>smallestsenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Waltz &amp; A Ring [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beyonce once said 'if ya like it then ya shoulda put on a ring on it', Date Night, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, So Loid did, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight was not a very materialistic man. He couldn’t afford to be.</p>
<p>Yet, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Waltz &amp; A Ring [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Selfish Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short sequel to my fic 'May I?' inspired by JaMills wonderful suggestion for a follow-up chapter. Hopefully I did your request justice, enjoy! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loid sits restlessly on the living room couch. Though his face is buried in that day’s newspaper, his mind is anywhere but there. Operation Strix has been progressing well, regardless of how <em> painfully </em>slow it’s moving, but a recurring snag keeps threatening the integrity of the mission. At first, it seemed like a trivial matter, one that would soon fade into obscurity as the mission progressed. However, one too many close calls clearly demonstrated otherwise. For the good of Westalis and Ostania, Twilight knew he needed to nip this problem in the bud before it could fester further.</p>
<p>He needed to give Yor a ring.</p>
<p>And that was exactly what he planned to do tonight.</p>
<p>Loid neatly folded the newspaper before dropping it back onto the coffee table. Not like he was even reading it anyway. He glances at his wristwatch momentarily, free hand sliding into his pocket and idly feeling around the small velvet box that had taken up residence there. In exchange for working overtime (though every day <em> feels </em>like overtime when you’re as short-staffed as WISE is), WISE personnel were kind enough to help him secure a ring.</p>
<p>A simple silver band adorned by a cushion-cut diamond, it is about as traditional as traditional can be, the only difference being the two small, brilliant-cut rubies on either side of the diamond. Traditional enough to not raise suspicions, but unique enough to encapsulate their unique marriage.</p>
<p>“I think you’re overthinking this, Twilight.” Frankie remarked, watching the seasoned spy intensely analyze the rings laying out in front of him, “It’s just a ring.”</p>
<p>Loid raises an amused eyebrow, eyes still focused on the jewelry before him. “You’d be surprised.” He said simply, briefly recalling his time as Robert, Karen’s nonstop insistence they tie the knot echoing throughout his skull.</p>
<p>A knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts. Rising to his feet, he makes his way to the front door, opening it to find a familiar face.</p>
<p><em> Speak of the devil, </em> he muses to himself.</p>
<p>“Hi Frankie,” He says casually, stepping aside to permit the man entrance into their humble abode, “thank you again for offering to watch Anya. We really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Always happy to help.” He responds. It’s not like he had a <em> say </em>in the matter to begin with, but he’d be lying if he said babysitting Anya wasn’t at the very least enjoyable. It was a welcome change of pace, especially when it came with the added benefit of watching Westalis’ top spy stumble and struggle to understand the apparent enigma that is his wife.</p>
<p>“Yor, Anya, Frankie’s here.” He calls back, hearing footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>“Yay! Frankie!” Anya calls out, bounding around the corner.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Yor greets the man warmly, trailing after Anya, “thank you again for offering to watch Anya tonight. We really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem at all.” He replies, making note of the similarities between the two. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they were following the same script. In reality, it was probably a side-effect of their living arrangements.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>“Alright, Anya, Yor and I will be back soon. Behave yourself for Frankie, okay?” Loid addresses his daughter as Yor falls into position beside him.</p>
<p>Anya nods enthusiastically, “Of course, Pa!”</p>
<p>Loid narrows his eyes. The weirdly smug grin that crosses her face is not very reassuring. He shrugs, turning towards the door.</p>
<p>Oh well, it’s not his problem for the time being.</p>
<p>“Behave yourselves, you two.” Frankie remarks casually, meeting the duo at the door to send them off. Yor’s lips twitch into an awkward smile, feeling the tips of her ears burn at the remark.</p>
<p>
  <em> What’s that supposed to mean? </em>
</p>
<p>Loid pretends not to notice it for her sake.</p>
<p>With that, the Forgers depart for their night out on the town. Almost instinctively, Yor loops her arm through his, resting it lightly on his bicep. Loid feels his skin jump underneath his suit, glancing down at the woman. The action isn’t unwelcome (she’s his <em> wife </em> after all), but given he is usually the first to initiate, the action catches him by surprise. Perhaps she has indeed grown more comfortable in his presence?</p>
<p>Yor catches his gaze momentarily, quickly shifting her attention to the floor in front of them as they walk.</p>
<p>Well, any progress is good progress.</p>
<p>“So,” She starts, eager to draw attention away from her bold move, “any particular reason for tonight?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no.” Loid replies casually, glancing down at her, “Do I need a reason to take you out on a date?”</p>
<p>“I-, well no, not really,” She stammers, feeling the temperature of her face rise substantially, “but you’ve been working very hard lately. I don’t want you to tire out because of me.” He’s always some degree of exhausted, that much she knows for certain, but lately he seemed even <em> more </em> tired than usual. She didn’t even know that was remotely <em> possible </em>. He works diligently for their family, but the last thing she’d ever want is for him to run himself ragged, especially for her sake.</p>
<p>Loid chuckles softly, patting the hand resting on his arm. “I’m fine, Yor, I promise.” He reassures her with a smile, “Spending time with you could never tire me out.”</p>
<p>He means it.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” She says with a pout. He hasn’t completely convinced her, but she’ll admit defeat for the time being.</p>
<p>She doesn’t have long to ruminate, however, as shortly afterwards they arrive at their destination. It’s a restaurant she’s not personally familiar with, though she distinctly recalls her coworkers gushing over the quality of the food and ambiance. Such is to be expected from one of the most expensive restaurants in the city after all.</p>
<p>“Loid,” Yor whispers to her husband as the pair are escorted to their table, “are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>Doctors and psychiatrists most definitely make a comfortable income, but is this really necessary? Such a lavish dinner for just the two of them?</p>
<p>“Of course.” He reassures her, taking care to pull out her chair for her.</p>
<p>“But this place is so <em> expensive </em>,” She continues after sitting down, watching him take a seat across from her.</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” He waves his hand as if dispelling her concerns, “Only the best for you.”</p>
<p>Plus, it’s not like he’s footing the bill anyway. That would be WISE. It’s amazing what can count as a business expense nowadays.</p>
<p>Yor opens her mouth in protest before quickly shutting it, feeling her cheeks redden. Trying to win against that charm of his is a losing battle and she knows it. With a sigh she admits defeat, pulling the menu towards her. Loid chuckles to himself, amused by her mannerisms before turning his attention to the menu as well.</p>
<p>Dinner proceeds smoothly. The food most certainly lived up to the hype of her coworkers, though Yor was <em> much </em> more fascinated by the elaborately decorated utensils. She studies the knife in particular, twirling it effortlessly between her fingers, captivated by the beautiful etchings on the handle. Loid watches her quietly, one hand swirling the remains of his drink idly around the glass. She may not be the most experienced chef, but she handles knives with an elegance and grace few could ever hope to hone within their lifetime.</p>
<p>He makes a mental note to never upset her when she’s handling one.</p>
<p>Arms once again looped together, the Forgers leave the restaurant, bellies full and, in Yor’s case, enough alcohol to calm her nerves. Though the sun had long since set over the horizon, the night was still young. The streets are filled with the indecipherable chatter of residents going about their daily routines. The city may always be humming with the sounds of life, but it seems to take on a new form every time the sun bids it goodbye.</p>
<p>“Where are we going next, Loid?” Yor asks, glancing up at her husband. He had more planned after dinner? But what more could he possibly have planned? She silently thanked whatever god she could think of for giving her the foresight to not drink <em> too </em> much at dinner.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’ll see soon enough.” He hums simply, meeting her gaze with a smile. He’d planned the night’s events to a tee, leaving no detail unaccounted for. All she needed to do was relax, enjoy herself, and let him take the lead.</p>
<p>They walked in comfortable silence through a nearby park. It wasn’t exactly a destination he’d included on tonight’s schedule, but it luckily was on their route. Yor took in the scenery around them, eyes wide with wonder. A large open field, it was encircled by a simple trail. The trail itself was dotted with ornate benches and beautiful floral arrangements. She wasn’t even aware a place this <em> breathtaking </em> even existed in the city.</p>
<p>“This park is considered one of the city’s best kept secrets.” Loid explained, as if peering into her thoughts, “It’s very popular among couples.”</p>
<p>Ah, well that would partially explain why she’d never heard of it. She glances around, noticing the various pairs scattered about the park. Couples huddled together on a bench, others walking arm in arm along the softly lit trails, others still embracing each other, throwing caution to the wind and sharing a kiss under the moonlight. </p>
<p>All too aware of the atmosphere, Yor feels her face burn.</p>
<p>Loid steals a quick glance at Yor, a satisfied smile briefly flashing across his face. The night is progressing rather well, but he’s much more amused by her bashful reactions to the environment they’re in. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s rather endearing. </p>
<p>However, the thought only crosses his mind briefly. He’s doing this for the continued success of Operation Strix. Her happiness is just an added benefit, he reasons, though he’s certainly not doing a very good job of convincing himself of that.</p>
<p>The duo exit the park shortly afterward. The ending close in sight, Loid guides them the rest of the way. Realization finally setting in, Yor lets out a soft gasp, racing ahead of her husband. Despite wearing heels, she’s down the stairs and across the clearing in a matter of seconds. Hands resting against the railing, Yor smiles widely. Though she’s come here often to clear her head, she’s never been here at night. Illuminated by street lights, storefronts, and headlights, the city is painted in new light, a living being that only truly comes alive at night.</p>
<p>“Loid, it’s beautiful.” She says softly, taking in the scenery as much as is humanly possible.</p>
<p>Loid hums in acknowledgement, having stopped several steps behind her, though his eyes aren’t exactly focused on the cityscape before them. Free hand once again snaking its way into his pocket, he grips the little velvet box firmly.</p>
<p>This is it.</p>
<p>He shifts his attention back to Yor, completely captivated by the view. The city lights reflected in her ruby eyes, twinkling magnificently. In a matter of months she’d seemingly transformed before his very eyes. She was no longer the reserved city hall clerk he’d meet by chance. She smiled more. Laughed more. Every day she managed to surprise him. Not just in the literal sense, with her uncanny ability to catch him off guard, but in the way there was always something about her to uncover. Another side of her he’d never seen before. That few, if any, had seen before.</p>
<p>Twilight was not a very materialistic man. He couldn’t afford to be. Any hope of owning any worldly possessions left the minute he discarded his name and identity and became Twilight all those years ago.</p>
<p>Yet, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he <em> wanted </em>.</p>
<p>He was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. He knew it all too well, but a part of him just didn’t seem to care. Whether it was Loid or not, he couldn’t tell anymore. It could just as easily be himself. Yet, he felt no fear. No, what he felt was something so foreign, so alien to him, he’d almost forgotten it entirely.</p>
<p>He <em> wanted </em>.</p>
<p>He had spent years being selfless, giving his life, his body, his blood to a country that would never recognize his sacrifices.</p>
<p>For once, he wanted.</p>
<p>He wanted to be <em> selfish </em>.</p>
<p>“Yor.” He cleared his throat. He managed to keep his voice steady, but the subtle heat spreading across his face betrayed the rational persona he’d worked so hard to cultivate.</p>
<p>The woman nearly leapt out of her skin, pulled back into her body by his voice. She senses the change in atmosphere before she even fully realizes it. He brought her here for a reason. She can hear it in his voice. Almost immediately, countless possibilities race through her mind, good and bad.</p>
<p>“Yes?” She asks simply, though she doesn’t dare turn around.</p>
<p>“Yor,” He begins again, stepping towards her, “our circumstances are strange. Yet, despite this, you’ve been nothing but a wonderful mother to Anya, and a wonderful wife to me.”</p>
<p>She feels her body tense in place.</p>
<p>“This is something I should’ve done a long time ago. I hope you’ll forgive me for making you wait.”</p>
<p>Yor turns quickly, her breath catching in her throat.</p>
<p>Loid kneels before her. In his gloved hands rests a small velvet box, opened to display a ring so brilliant she doesn’t even want to <em> think </em> about the price tag that was probably attached to it.</p>
<p>“L-Loid, what are you doing?” She stammers, though she already knows. Having anticipated being married without a ring was raising suspicions, he went out and got one to silence any rumors before they could spread, and nothing more.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Like I said,” He says, slowly rising to his feet and closing the distance between them, “I’m doing something I should’ve done long ago.” He swiftly retrieves the ring, his other hand gently taking her left hand. His thumb brushes absentmindedly across her knuckles as he takes note of how soft and delicate yet firm her hands are.</p>
<p>“I take you, Yor,” He starts, gaze fixed firmly on her, “for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…”</p>
<p>He slips the ring on her finger effortlessly, like it was always meant to rest there.</p>
<p>“...to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p>
<p>He looks up at her, finally releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Yor gazes at him wordlessly. The bright red blush creeping across her cheeks, however, tells Loid all he needs to know.</p>
<p>“After that, ah, <em> situation </em>, at the gala the other day,” He starts, coughing into his closed hand, suddenly unable to look his wife in the eye, “I thought it’d be best to give you a ring. A married woman without a ring is rather suspicious after all.”</p>
<p>Yes, that’s all it is, he reasons, though he’s convincing no one, certainly not himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Yor says, recalling the brief uncomfortable encounter, though it’s quickly replaced by memories of their waltz in the living room later that same evening. She feels her blush deepen.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Loid, I appreciate it.” She smiles up at him.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He says, meeting her gaze with an equally genuine smile, “Like I said, only the best for you.”</p>
<p>For a moment they stand there. Frozen in time, unaware of the world passing them by, silently and selfishly wishing for nothing more than the ability to stay like this for an eternity and then some.</p>
<p>A car horn blares loudly on the street below them, breaking the silence and freeing them from their trance. Pulled back into reality, they avert their eyes quickly, their faces equally flushed.</p>
<p>“Well,” Loid starts, taking a moment to clear his throat, “thank you for accompanying me tonight, but we should probably head back now. I’m sure Anya’s just about tired Frankie out.”</p>
<p>Yor blinks before laughing softly. “Thank you for tonight, but I suppose you’re right.” She giggles, “He’s just about ready to tap out I assume.”</p>
<p>He chuckles in response, practically picturing the scene already.</p>
<p>“Let’s go relieve him of his post before it’s too late, shall we?” He muses, once again offering his wife his arm. She happily accepts, beaming up at him. </p>
<p>This might all be just a façade, but for the time being, it’s a façade worth believing in.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>